Sacramento Jungle (2016 Video Game)
Sacramento Jungle is a survival action video game developed by Crispy's and published by Sony Computer Entertainment exclusively for PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4, but the PlayStation Vita version has yet to be announced. The game takes place in a deserted, futuristic Sacramento, California, in which the city has transformed into a vicious wildlife wasteland. Sacramento Jungle was released in USA on January 13, 2016, available on both disc and downloadable versions. During an interview with Joystiq at the 2015 Electronic Entertainment Expo, Sony's Scott Rohde confirmed the international release of the game, which became available for download only via PSN in North America, Japan, and Europe on January 25 and Feburary 7, 2016, respectively. It was included on the "Best of PlayStation Network Vol. 1" compilation disc, released Febuary 29, 2016. Gameplay Sacramento Jungle has two modes: Story and Survival. In Story mode, the player plays through missions centered around various animals and other beings. Eventually, the player will discover the truth behind humankind's disappearance. Poodles are key characters in the story, as well as a dylanus, leopard, water buffalo, striped hyena, hadrosaur, Elecmen.EXEs, and a pair of robotic cheetahs similar to Nasa's Robotic cheetah. Plot Humankind has vanished. A decade later, Sacramento's familiar landscape has become a home to beasts and others. A jungle. Pets have turned feral. Race horses have been freed from servitude. Wild animals have escaped from zoos and safari parks. Dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals have escaped from prehistoric parks. Net-Navis, vampires, and other fictional characters and creatures have escaped from universal zoos. Let's take a look at this brave new world. Creatures and other beings (Note: They're listed as herbivore=peaceful or mostly peaceful grazing or browsing plant eaters='H', insectivore=harmless insect eaters='I', or carnivore=aggressive meat eaters='C' Modern *Poodle © *American Common Dylanus (H) *American Killer Dylanus © *Domestic Dylanus (H) *Leopard © *Domestic cat © *Cougar © *Lion © *Tiger © *Grizzly bear © *American Black bear © *Polar bear © *Giant panda (H) *Macaque (H) *Baboon (H) *Chimpanzee (H) *Water buffalo (H) *Cape buffalo (H) *American bison (H) *Domestic cow (H) *White rhinoceros (H) *Blackbuck (H) *Gazelle (H) *Mule deer (H) *Elk (H) *Moose (H) *Gemsbok (H) *Dromedary camel (H) *Asian elephant (H) *African elephant (H) *South American tapir (H) *Asian tapir (H) *Peccary (H) *Wild boar (H) *Domestic pig (H) *Domestic sheep (H) *Mouflon (aka wild sheep) (H) *Domestic goat (H) *Ibex (aka wild goat) (H) *Giraffe (H) *Hippo (H) *Gray fox © *Red fox © *Coyote © *Gray wolf © *Golden retriever © *German Shepherd © *Anatolian Shepherd © *Lacey dog © *Ostrich (H) *Emu (H) *Komodo dragon © *Alligator © *Crocodile © *Striped hyena © *Spotted hyena © *Red kangaroo (H) *Native American indian (only available as playable characters) © *Meerkat (Non-playable) (I) *Nine-banded armadillo (Non-playable) (I) *Australian possum (Non-playable) (I) *North American opossum (Non-playable) (I) *House mouse (Non-playable) (I) *Rat (Non-playable) (I) *Insect-eating bat (Non-playable) (I) *Flying fox (Non-playable) (H) *Pigeon (Non-playable) (I) *Crow (Non-playable) (H) *Pelican (Non-playable) © *Peacock (Non-playable) (H) *White-faced whistling duck (Non-playable) (H) *Mallard duck (Non-playable) (H) *Canada goose (Non-playable) (H) *Swan goose (Non-playable) (H) *Trumpeter swan (Non-playable) (H) *Mute swan (Non-playable) (H) *Turkey vulture (Non-playable) © *California condor (Non-playable) © *Griffon-type vulture (Non-playable) © Prehistoric *Indian Giant Dylanus (H) *Giant moa (H) *Woolly mammoth (H) *Columbian mammoth (H) *American mastodon (H) *Chalicotherium (H) *Ancylotherium (H) *Diprotodon (H) *Thylacine © *Megatherium (H) *Smilodon © *Australopithecus (H) *Neanderthal (only available as playable-characters) © *Embulotherium (H) *Andrewsarchus © *Hyaenodon © *Entelodon © *Indricotherium (H) *Palaeoloxodon (H) *Deinotherium (H) *Gastornis (H) *Terror bird © *Deinonychus © *Velociraptor © *Coelophysis © *Troodon © *Dilophosaurus © *Allosaurus © *Tyrannosaurus rex © *Spinosaurus © *Edmontosaurus (H) *Saurolophus (H) *Corythosaurus (H) *Lambeosaurus (H) *Parasaurolophus (H) *Ouranosaurus (H) *Iguanodon (H) *Camptosaurus (H) *Dryosaurus (H) *Hyspilophodon (H) *Triceratops (H) *Styrachosaurus (H) *Pachyrhinosaurus (H) *Protoceratops (H) *Leptoceratops (H) *Psittacosaurus (H) *Pachycephalosaurus (H) *Homocephale (H) *Dracorex (H) *Ankylosaurus (H) *Edmontia (H) *Gastonia (H) *Polacanthus (H) *Stegosaurus (H) *Kentrosaurus (H) *Placerias (H) *Lystrosaurus (H) *Gorgonops © *Tapinocephalus (H) *Moschops (H) *Estemmenosuchus (H) *Edaphosaurus (H) *Dimetrodon © *Thrinaxodon (Non-playable) (I) *Diictodon (Non-playable) (H) *Anurognathus (Non-playable) (I) *Pteranodon (Non-playable) © *Archaeopteryx (Non-playable) (I) *Confuciusornis (Non-playable) (H) *Alexornis (Non-playable) (I) *Avisaurus (Non-playable) © *Ichthyornis (Non-playable) © Fiction *Cheetah robot © *Clones of Gutsman (from classic Megaman) (H) *Clones of Protoman (from classic Megaman) © *Clones of Elecman (from classic Megaman) © *Clones of Snakeman (from classic Megaman) © *Clones of Megaman.EXE (from Megaman Battle Network series) (H) *Clones of Protoman.EXE (from Megaman Battle Network series) (H) *Clones of Gutsman.EXE (from Megaman Battle Network series) (H) *Clones of Dark Megaman.EXE (from Megaman Battle Network series) © *Clones of Dark Protoman.EXE (from Megaman Battle Network series) © *Clones of Plantman.EXE (from Megaman Battle Network series) © *Clones of Elecman.EXE (from Megaman Battle Network series) © *Clones of Bass.EXE (from Megaman Battle Network series) © *Night fury (from HTTYD) © *Deadly nadder (from HTTYD) © *Gronckle (from HTTYD) © *Hiddious zippleback (from HTTYD) © *Monstrous nightmare (from HTTYD) © *Terrible terror (from HTTYD) (I) *Whispering death (from HTTYD) © *Snaptrapper (from HTTYD) © *Timberjack (from HTTYD) © *Scauldron (from HTTYD) © *Thunderdrum (from HTTYD) © *Changewing (from HTTYD) © *Bonenapper (from HTTYD) © *Skrill (from HTTYD) © *Jurassic Park velociraptor © *Jurassic Park's bipedal Spinosaurus © *Indominus rex © *Mini zilla (from Godzilla 1998) © *Demonic vampire (from the Vampire episode of Animal Planet's Lost Tapes) © *Vampire (from Dracula film series through 1930's to 1990's) © *Werewolf (from Van Helsing 2004 film) © *Jiangshi (from Mr. Vampire film series) © *Bantha (from Star Wars) (H) *Taun-taun (from Star Wars) (H) *Varactyl (from Star Wars) (H) *Dewback (from Star Wars) (H) *Squibbon (from The Future Is Wild) (H) *Shagrat (from The Future Is Wild) (H) *Snowstalker (from The Future Is Wild) © *Babookari (from The Future Is Wild) (H) *Rattleback (from The Future Is Wild) (H) *Carakiller (from The Future Is Wild) © *Swampus (from The Future Is Wild) (I) *Desert leaper (from After Man series) (H) *Nightstalker (from After Man series) © *Gigantelope (from After Man series) (H) *Horrane (from After Man series) © *Raboon (from After Man series) © *Rabbuck (from After Man series) (H) *Predator rat (from After Man series) © *Striger (from After Man series;Non-playable) © *Flooer (from After Man series;Non-playable) (I) *Womp rat (from Star Wars;Non-playable) (I) *Deathgleaner (from The Future Is Wild; Non-playable) © *Great blue windrunner (from The Future Is Wild; Non-playable) (H) *Ocean flish (from The Future Is Wild; Non-playable) © *Forest flish (from The Future Is Wild; Non-playable) (H) Custom creatures and beings This game is also unique for having a feature were you can customize and create your own creature and/or beings. This feature is very similar to the creature creator in Spore games, although there is no limits on building how many body parts you can put on custom-made creatures and beings of any kind. You can access this feature in options menu of this game, and you can make them herbivorous or carnivorous (no matter what animal or being model you used), you can also give them any kind of size, strength, design, color, and speed (although the strength, size, and speed are limited to reduce the chance of the game crashing or glitching out). You can use body parts of all of the default and unlockable creatures and beings from this game, making any kind of unique species and beings. You can also change any body parts on your custom creatures and beings by changing their size, shape, color, etc. (for example, making Mettaton EX from Undertale by using a domestic dylanus model and used a native American's hair, Gutsman.EXE's cartoon-like gloves, Plantman.EXE's and Elecman.EXE's Armor, changing color to pink, silver, black, and white coloration and pattern like the actual Mettaton EX, and make it carnivorous Mettoton EX is mainly a boss rather than protagonist) Reception Unlike Tokyo Jungle (which had negative reviews in most places), in which it is a sequel to, Sacramento Jungle recieved so many positive reviews in North America, as well as in Europe, but it had negative reviews in Japan due to the ridiculous settings, customizable creatures, and some creatures and beings that are immaginary. Despite this, the game is still successful compared to the previous game. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:T for Teen